Diana Arguijo has a unique background with a double major in biomedical engineering (BME) and electrical and computer engineering (ECE). Leveraging her strong mathematical background, she will develop computational techniques to identify patterns of epigenetic reprogramming during epithelial development and patterns of real- time electrical recoding of the GI tract reflective of sacral nerve modulation. Her work will provide insights into the robustness and plasticity of underlying biological control schemes.